


Sensitive

by Donts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Makeout Session, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Snogging, Steamy, blaise planned this, broom closet, flustered neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Blaine makes a plan to see Neville blush
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally smut, but I decided to keep it to snogging.

As we all know, Neville is a pretty innocent guy when it comes to romance. When he started dating Blaise, he would get the brightest blush from a simple peck on the cheek.

His flustered states always made Zabini smile.

Recently, though, Neville had started to become more used to the physical affection and the blush wasn't as bright anymore.

Blaise was starting to miss the look of his flustered boyfriend. And so he made a plan.

Neville was calmly walking down the hall when a hand suddenly grabbed him and pulled him inside a broom closet.

"Lumos," Blaise whispered, a soft light then filling the small space. Blaise set down his wand on a shelf behind him and looked back to his startled boyfriend.

Neville was already breathing quite heavily and had a small blush on his cheeks due to the suddeness of being in a tight space with Blaise.

Blaise smirked at this and stepped up to Neville, their bodies now pressed against each other.

"B-Blaise what-"

"Shh," Blaise looked down at Neville's lips and started to lean in.

Neville let out a small whine as Blaise slowly kissed him. Blaise put his hands on either side of Neville on the table behind him, leaving Neville slightly leaning on it. Neville wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck, occasionally letting out small noises as the kiss continued.

Neville suddenly pulled away, panting and out of breath.

Blaise admired his boyfriend's bruised and swollen lips, as well as his red cheeks. He was flustered indeed.

"I need to go to class," Neville whispered.

"Okay." Blaise gave Neville a quick peck before letting him leave the closet.

Blaise left the closet soon afterwards, smiling to himself, proud that he was able to make Neville so flustered.

He truly had the cutest boyfriend.


End file.
